Areliaen chronicles
by Echorider
Summary: A young rider sets out ot find his past, only to end up starting a war- about him
1. Chapter 1

Warm sunlight struck the blue membrane of Aleau's wing, under which I was laying. I softly stroked the leathery wing, and waited for my dragon to let me out. She lifted her wing slightly, and I wriggled free, trying to not further wake her. She muttered a lazy _good morning_ to me, then snuggled closer to her white mate, Hyporean. Goose bumps appeared on my arms as the chilly mountain air greeted me.

I pulled my black travelling cloak on, and the cold air began to lose its frigidity when I left the cave, the sun was halfway up, lighting the fog in the mountains with beautiful colors. I slowly made my up above the cave, to where a small overhang was. I sat here, and leaned back on my arms, watching the sunrise.

My hand strayed too my pocket in which was a small branch of a flame wood box elder tree. Ale'au had asked me to make an amulet out of the red streaked wood. Pulling my knife out of my boot, I began shaving of delicate curls of wood. Stroke after stroke, the wood began to take its shape as a small octagonal pillar. I made a pyramidal top for it, then smoothed the wood with a spell.

"Gwres!"(heat) At my command, the tip of my knife glowed cherry red. Using the knife, I burned my name, Hyporean's and Aleau's names into the wood. Upon finishing this task, I stood and brushed the wood shavings off of me. Using my foot, I pushed the majority of them off the overhang.

I head a sneeze from below, and Hyporean growled _watch it._ He shook his head a couple times, then spread his massive wings and jumped into the air. I watched him until he was but a speck in the sky, then climbed down to the cave.

Ale'au was stretching when I reentered the cave, her wide open mouth displaying lots of razor sharp, serrated teeth. She walked over to me and nuzzled my chest, pride and love rebounding through our mental connection.

_Did you finish it?_ Her curiosity was unmistakable.

_Yes, I finished it_. I showed her the pendant, then walked over to the wall where a dyed blue steel chain hung. I threaded the pillar on the necklace, then hung it around her neck. She had to practicly laydown so I could reach the back of her neck. When I closed the clasp, she pulled my into a warm dragon hug.

It was know that I was still important to her. The look she gave me after that made me nix the idea.

_Ohh little one. You know that a mate will never replace what we have. Even if.._ her voice craked her, and hurt washed through our link: _even if I have a child, you have been and always will be my rider._

Just as she let me go, Hyporean sailed into the cave with two deer clutched in his ivory talons. He laid one of the deer before me, saying, _take what you want._ All traces of early morning irritation gone. I nodded my thanks, the hacked off the hind leg. Ale'au looked on with the fondness of a mother when her offspring get a long. Hyporean picked the deer back up, and padded out side. Ale'au followed her mate out, only stopping to picked up a deer.

For a second, my thoughts turned towards my friend, Corlean shut'urgal. It had been almost a full year since I last visited him. I kind of missed him. Aside from the occasional traveler, we had almost no visits at our cave. There were no warring kingdoms, no civilizations, no anything that would disturb me and my dragons.

We lived a happy, carefree life, where we did whatever we wanted. We never had to do hard labor, unless we wanted to.

I did not follow them, knowing Ale'au valued her time with her mate. Instead I set about cleaning the meat that I had been given.

"llosgi"(burn) The small pile of logs I had gathered instantly set alight. By that time en I had stripped all the hide of the leg, so I put it on a spit over the fire. I could have cleaned and cooked the meat in seconds, but I knew how much Al'eau's time meant to her.

She was sad, and there was naught I could do about it. Despite the two years she had been with her mate, they had been unable to produce an offspring. It was a problem that no one could fix. As the delicious smell of roasting venison filled the cave, I found my eyes unwilligly drifting closed.

Confusion ran rampant in my dreams. Someone was screaming in pain. The scene flashed to two dead dragons laying in a mudslide. The filth was so thick, the color of their hides was indistinguishable. Freezing rain poured down, soaking the boy who sat beside the dragons, his head crained back in a howl of internal agony.

I suddenly felt my partner-of-the-mind swoop in and push the dreams away. _It was only a dream, little one_. Her voice was calm and gentle. She squeezed me, reassuring that I was okay.

_A dream_ I echoed waking to find myself pulled tight against my dragon, her tail curled around me. I shook my head, trying to forget the strange dream. Throughout the entire exchange, Both dragons remained staring off into space, their eyes clouded over. Realizing they were having silent conversation, I sat back chewing slowly on my roasted venison.

Even though my mind was closed to her, I could still feel the general sence of her emotions. a background of sorrow, flit through with slashes of determination. Passion and love where also present. her thoughts where dwelling on her infertility and inexistent posterity.

I patted her leg, vaguely trying to comfort her. As I did so, she tightened her tail around me, and said _Thank you, little one._

I was genuinely confused when I asked _what for?_

For understanding. Only seconds later she and her mate rose and padded lightly out of the cave. As I watched, I knew she would be in a much better mood when she returned.

Branches smacked my face as I ran through the woods, clutching the blue egg to my chest. A massive beast behind me was tearing apart the forest to get at me.

_Must protect the egg_ flashed through my mind, pushing me on faster. I had already used magic to hide my trail, but the enraged dragon behind me was not fooled. I suddenly cleared the woods, and found myself back peddling to keep from falling off the mountains edge. The dragon emerged from the trees, moonlight glinting off its scales.

Anger, and rage contorted its face, but there was another emotion there, could it have been fear? Snarling, the beast advanced, obviously confident that I could go nowhere. Trusting the river to be deep, I made one of my snap decisions I would later come to regret. The dragon roared in fury as it watched it's prey disappear.

I woke with a start as I hit the cold water. Stars glimmered outside the cave, old observers of the ether. I could feel the scaly leg of my partner-of-the-mind against my back. The fire was burning low, casting dim light over the dragon at the cave's entrance.

As I rose to go to him, I tried to cast off the dream. Only problem was that it wasn't a dream, but a memory. The most frustrating part was that I couldn't remember why I was running, or where I was running to or from. I couldn't even remember where I had gotten the egg. I stood there for several minutes, struggling internally when Hyporean touched my mind.

His voice resonated with hurt as he asked: _How do you do it?_ I knew exactly what he wanted to know, but I feigned ignorance anyways.

_I see the pain in her eyes, and it tortures me. You see and feel it, yet never fail to lift her spirits. i…I cannot give her the one thing she wants_. Tears spilled from his eyes as he finished. I was completely flabbergasted

I finally managed to get out that,_ well, that's my job._

_Job?_ He inquired after a moment.

As a rider. An awkward silence ensued. _It's not your fault, these things happen_. The dragon remained silent for almost a full ten minuets, then returned to the cave to lay beside his mate. I slumped to the ground, watching the starts turn as I considered the problems facing me.

The next thing I knew, Ale'au was gently shaking me awake. I could see the mid-day sun behind her, casting her face in deep shadow.

"ss morning already?" my slurred speech was product of my thick tongue. I coughed, my parched mouth reminding me of how dry the air was here. I stood slowly my cramped body unused to sleeping in such a fashion. A slight dragon smile appeared on her lips as I stretched, wincing when several muscles pulled. Feeling much better, Ale'au bent down so I could climb into the saddle.

Did you wear this all night? Her excitement at spending the entire day with me surged through our being, washing away each indivuiduals pains

Today was for us.

_Ready?_ I could feel the excitement coursing through her as I strapped my legs into the saddle. In a single bound, she took us off the mouantin side. The wind whipped through my hair furthering the feeling of ecasty that filled me. Here at the top of the world, we were the rulers, and nothing else mattered. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Elainshuturgal

Unlike my friend, Echorider, I had always known my dragons. Aurora, Gwynnia's, Longfang and Oren. For as long as I could remember, we had been paired. There were many other dragons in my thunder, but these where mine. Looking up from my cook fire, I glanced in the direction of the village not two miles from here.

It had been nearly a year since I had seen him: he preferred to be alone with his small group. I harbored a slight fondness for Ale'au, as I knew Aurora did. In the absence of Ale'au's real mother, aurora had been getting in some mothering practice. A tail touched my shoulder, and Gwynnia's consciousness touched mine.

_He will be fine, little one._ Her sureness of this statement showed in her words and in her feelings. I laughed at a thought

_And he's got Ale'au!_ I knew from experience that she would keep him far from trouble. Gwynnia withdrew her tail, and paddedto the cave's entrance. The enclaves was five or six times as large as Echorider's cave, and could house two score humans and dragons. Stirring the pea and carrot soup, I watched her take to the air.

Knowing she would be some time, I settled into an oak rocking chair that I had bought from the village market. I had only been sitting for a short time when Aurora padded up. I sensed impatience in the way she twitched her tail.

You think i should go hunting? she smiled, and I corrected the statement. _You think we should go hunting?_ Though her statement made perfect sense, I could think of no explanation for it. I sat confused for a moment before she clarified.

_A hunting contest._ As soon as I realized what she wanted, I smiled, and stood. Aurora, much like Ale'au, loved games. Her smile grew wider as she added _and no magic_. I sat shocked for a moment as I realized that I would not win.

Still shaking my head, I walked over to the rack on the cave wall and slung my willow long bow over my shoulder. I slung my quiver on my waist, and morphed.

It always amazed that I could change my body's shape and composition. As dark blue scales covered my body, I grew to a good seven feet tall, and wings sprouted from my back. My clothes where specially made so that when I morphed they stayed on me.

Aurora let out a laughing jump-growl, and launched herself into the air. Moments later, I followed her, and went the opposite direction.

Only two hours later, I found myself stringing up two large bucks so that other predators could not get to them. I hung them from a hundred-and-fifty foot pine tree. As I tied of the rope, Aurora's consciousness touched mine. A hint of pride colored her voice as she asked _how many have you brought down?_

T_wo. And you?_

She laughed: _You'll find out back at camp._ Sighing mentally, I snatched up my bow, and ducked back into the shrubbery. The liquid gurgle of a small brook caught my attention, and I moved towards it, promising prey. Crouching, I stalked closer, alert for any motion. A brown hare suddenly appeared, and stopped to take a drink of water. A massive cracking rang out, scaring the animal. It bolted, but not before one of my bard arrows caught it in the eye, slaying it instantly.

Having caught my prey, I turned back, curiously knocking a second arrow. Casting out my mind, I found no sentiment beings. I called out to Aurora, but did not wait for her. I slowly made my way back to my campsite. I climbed the hill above my camp, so that I could see into it without being seen.

A solitary figure sat at a camp fire, skinning a deer. Determining him to be an enemy, I let the arrow fly. Before it could strike, the figure snapped up, and snatched the arrow out of the air. My bow fell from my figures, and the figure raised its head.

"Do you always leave your deer unguarded?" smiled Echorider.

Elian bent to retrieve his bow, a wide smile breaking out on his face.

"Echorider!" his voice was full of joy, and surprise. At seven feet tall, I had to lean my head back to see his face. He shifted back into his human form, and grabbed me in a tight bear hug. "it has been far too long!"

After releasing me from the hug, he looked around, obviously searching for something. "Where is Ale'au? Surely you didn't walk!" I was silent for a moment as my serious face dawned on him. I allowed the silence to continue for a second more so as to fool him.

Just as his smile faded completely, I burst out laughing. "No, no, no. she met up with Aurora to help her carry in hey catch."

His eyes widened for a millisecond then then vanished. A smile quickly spread across my lips as I realized that he had started a hunting contest with Aurora, which was something he did often. He never won.

I asked him anyways, though. "You started another hunting contest with Aurora, didn't you?" his embarrassed smile answered my question.

"Let me tell you, you have already lost. Especially since there are now two dragons hunting against you." His head bowed slightly in defeat, then shot up with another wide smile.

"What if you help me?!" I wanted to say no, but I could not resist his energy and enthusiasm.

"Why not?" I finally relented. Smiling, he scooped up his bow, and vanished into the woods. Sighing, I picked up my own bow, and knocked an arrow. I checked my quiver, then stalked into the woods.

Light filtered down through the leaves, casting dappled spots across the thousands of forest surfaces around me. Small animals scampered around and in trees, and birdsong filled the air. Bees and butterflies flew lazily around beautiful flowers, drinking in their nectar.

A flock of starling launched from a nearby tree, scattering light to bring normally shadowed places into the brightness. The abundance of life here pressed upon me, but did not hinder my next action.

A large moose stood eating the leaves off a large oak, its head turned away from me. Sighting down the shaft of my steel-tipped arrow, I aimed for the base of the moose' skull. I took a single steadying breath, and let fly.

The arrow struck home, slaying the beast. It fell with a last call, scaring the stock of starlings into flight. Knowing that the call would have scared off any other animals, I snapped my fingures.

"Codi!"(rise). The carcass rose silently in the air. "rhagair". Navigating between the trees took most of my skill to keep from nocking against the many trees. I estimated myself to be roughly a quarter-mile from the camp, judging by the mountains around me.

Several minuets passed before I lef the thick forest dominating the upper parts of the mountain. It was much easier to navigate here, and my speed increased. Moments after leaving the forest, I spotted the tall outcropping of rocks that identified the entrance to Corlean's cave. just beyond that I spotted several multi-hued lumps that soon materialized as dragons. I smiled as I recognized Ale'au and Hyporean sitting side-by-side across from Gwynnia and Aurora , socializing. A few unfamiliar dragons lounged not far from them, but they where far enough away that I would not have to greet them.

My smile widened as Ale'au greeted me with a friendly growl-hum that was soon joined in by the other three dragons. Even sitting, Ale'au's had was above mine, so I reached up and patted her neck.

She pushed against my palm, and tapped her tail contentedly.

_Welcome back_, Echorider chorused Gwynnia and Aurora at the same time.

"Did you guys miss me?" I chuckled, bowing to them. Aurora smiled, and Gwynnia blinked coyly, which answered my question. I turned back to my dragon, and she asked me did you hunt well? I pointed to the moose, still hovering over by Hyporean. Ale'au licked her chops I caught two deer. We ate them already. I shook my head at her impatience, and glanced around, searching for Elain. He was sitting over by Oren and Longfang, skinning and cutting up the deer he had caught.

He was tossing up pieces of meat that he couldn't use for his dragons to eat. I floated the moose by Ale'au, and she snapped playfully at it as I floated by. When I dropped the bull moose heavily at his side, he looked up, surprised.

"Nice catch!" he cried enthusiastically. I smiled self-consciously and pointed to the two deer laying beside him.

"Your catch?" I inquired. He nodded his knife partway through a piece of meat. A thought crossed my mind, and I reached into my pocket to find the small pendant to give to my friend. His eyes where full of gratitude as he wiped his hands off in the grass.

This pendant was significantly smaller, and hung from a silver chain. The concept, however, was still the same. He did not speak, but I could see his gratitude in his eyes. I smiled as I walked away, looking forward to my stay here.

Late that night as we sat around the campfire, I announced my plans to continue southward in search of the place of my dreams. Silence dominated for a minuet, each to his or her thoughts.

Gwynnia spoke up first._ It seems the most logical thing to do. Perhaps you will discover Ale'au's origins._ I nooded to her over the flames, I agreement. But Ale'au's origins were not the only the only thing I was searching for.

_We have hope,_ continued Ale'au, _that we will discover my rider's past_. Some one replied, but I did not hear. I was lost in the dark pathways of my thoughts. It seemed like my thoughts where caught in a misty haze that I could not see throught. My last memory was running from the dragon. But why? A voice broke through my mind, shattering my concentration.

_Little one. All will be well._ her voice was soft and gentle. She had pulled me close with her tail, and hugged my tightly. I grabbed her tail, welcoming the comfort that only she could give.

" When are you leaving?" inquired Elian. I let the question sit for a moment, confided with Ale'au, then replied: "Day after tomorrow, if all goes well" he nodded slowly, obviously wanting me to stay longer "While I'm here, we should have as much fun as possible!" Elian perked up when he heard this, his ever present smile returning.

I leaned back against Ale'au's scaly haunch, watching the stars turn through the thin haze of smoke. The burning oak filled the summer air with a pleasnt smell, which was soon joined by roasting venison.

I inhailed deeply, truly enjoying the moment. _For once,_ _I did not mind not being alone_. We could more here, if you enjoy it. I cannot currently speak for Hyporean but I would greatly enjoy living here. I was silent for a moment, then replied _then perhaps… we… will…_ and I drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Elian shut'urgal

I was up early that morning, searching for fruit amongst the near by orchard. The sun had just cleared the horizon when I finished filling my basket. Three species of apples, pears and oranges made the majority of what I had picked. Gwynnia and Longfang had come with me, using their heigth to spot the ripest fruit, then using their tails to gently pick the ones I could not reach.

I nooded my thanks to the caretaker, and left a small pile of coins at his gate house. Aurora and oren where awake when I returned, leaving only Echorider and his dragons among the unawakened. After staking up a pile of small logs, I had Gwynnia breath gently on it. The fire roared to life, and Ale'au twitched slightly in her sleep.

_You are not entirely happy_ commented Aurora, looking at me with a single, massive eye.

_I wish he would stay longer, it's been so long since he last came around._

Aurora nuzzled me affectionately, replying as she did so: _how often does he stick around when he gets stuck on something like this?_

I had to reluctantly agree with her. Echorider was not one to sit idle while he had something on his mind. Stretching out my mind, I asked Oren to bring out a frying pan. He emerged from the enclave with the cast iron object grasped delicately in his tail.

Thanking him, I set the pan on a flat rock that leaned over the fire.

As I watched, Ale'au twitched in her sleep, moving in correspondance to her rider's sleeping movements. Hyporean, who was slightly larger than Ale'au, lay with his white wing over her side.

The perfection of love always seemed to make the world a brighter place. It made me appreciate life much more. This was the perfection I had seen between Gwynnia and Longfang so many times.

Aurora had yet to find a mate, as did her brother, Oren. I silently began frying egg, trying to determine if I should wake my friend. Only a minuet or two after I had this thought, Ale'au open her eyes, and winked at me.

She stood up suddenly, sending her mate and her rider in two directions. Echorider stood, and began laughing. He walked over to his dragon, and gave her a hug.

Patting her neck, he yawned, saying as he did so "she does this to me often." He stretched in the early morning air, and shivered. He pulled on his cloak, and came to sit over by the fire, and I handed him a plate of eggs. He shoveled into his mouth, looking as if he hadn't eaten in months. He finished that off in record time, and started on the second plate I gave him with gusto. Two apples and a pear followed that meal, vanishing as fast as the eggs had. Deciding that I had better eat before he ate it all, I fixed my self a plate and set to eating it.

_He eats more than me!_ Exclaimed Aurora. I choked on my food because I was laughing so hard. He looked up a bight of eggs part way to his mouth. The quizzical look on his face caused my to break out ssin loud guffaws of laughter.

The saying that laughter is contagious is absolutely true, because every dragon and human around began laughing as well. After a minute, the laughter subsided enough for Echorider to ask me what i was laughing at. when i explained it to him, he busted out laughing and a whole nother round began.

We finished eating, and I began to help my friend load his saddle bags, and strap the saddle to Ale'au. I gave him enough food to eat comfortably for a fortnight. I hugged him goodbye, said goodbye to Ale'au and Hyporean. Echorider mounted Ale'au, and jumped into the air.

Echorider

My friends smile vanished just as quickly as the camp itself vanished. Ale'au roared in exuberance, and i laughed. Hyporean only smiled. We spiraled high above the mountains , and pointed southward.

We traveled for a short span of perhaps two days before i saw something strangely familiar. Ale'au alighted on the cliff edge, closely followed by Hyporean. I jumped down from the saddle, and performed a slow three-sixty, taking in everything. it was the place. i recognized the shape of the mountains, the flow of the river, and the edge of the cliff. Almost nothing had changed, bringing the memory back in vivid color.

I could see the place in the tree line that had been destroyed in the dragons attempt to get at me. Infact, there was a whole trail of destruction left by the raging beast. I could still see scars on the trees, where dragon's claws had torn them.

i walked to the tree line, reversing the path that I followed originally. i stopped beside a large oak, and leaned against it, suddenly weary.

_What ails you, little one?_ inquired my partner of the mind.

_Ale'au, suddenly i dont know if i want to know my past anymore. what if i've done something wrong that i shouldn't know about. Mabey there is a reason -_

_Stop!_ Her voice was stern but gentle_ Little one, we need to know our pasts. i need to know._

i nodded, silent. Ignorance could definitely be bliss..

Echorider, asked Hyporean, _ it is okay to be scared, it is your nature. Humans need this feeling. It makes you human. And while you're not completely human, he was referring to my elegant eyes and pointed ears, it is of your nature ._

As i studied the destruction, i found that Ale'au and Hyporean could fit easily through the trees. I began to follow the path left by the enraged beat, only to find that it was long and twisting. it was obvious that i did not know where i was or where i was going. behind me, i heard Ale'au utter a deep throated growl-hum , and i knew she was nuzzling her mate. This brought a smile to my face, and surfaced an old memory of an elven girl named Keira.

Ale'au insisted that i had feelings for her, but i was unsure that the strange emotion curling through my chest at the sight of her was passion or lust for her beautiful form. Was this love, or the normal stirrings of a teenage boy? it had been nearly six months since i'd seen her, but her smile lingered in my mind, and her words in my heart.

i shook my head, not wanting to think about that at this moment. I rolloed up my sleeve, and examined the mark on my arm. silvery and circular, it circumferenced my wrist, and ended in curved spikes. Suddenly i noticed that the sky was darkening, and i could feel rain on the way. Ale'au stood and unfolded her wings, quickly followed by Hyborean.

_We are going for a bit of a storm flight. Do you want to come?_ i thougth for a second, then shook my head no. Moments after they left, a light rain began to fall . It intensified quickly, easily putting out my small campfire. as water began to fill my campsite, i began to worry for my own safety. lightning struck a near by tree, causing it to explode into thousands of tiny splinters.

I ducked, hoping none of them would strike me.

None did. the tree ,however, fell with an earth rattling thump, fell only a few feet away from my shelter. The wind was next to assault me. It whipped through my hair, blew leaves in my face, and caused rain spray to soak me.

Just as i was about to sit down and wait out the storm,my vision flickered, then shifted.

A massive landslide had me caught up. I could feel boulders and trees striking me, but could do nothing to escape the flow. The sky and ground revolved in a frenzy, and a roar of pain jumped from my throat. A massive rock struck me in the side, breaking several ribs, and knocking me unconscious.

When i came to, i was laying on the ground, facing the dark sky. then it hit me. Ale'au was hurt. She was dying. My dragon was dying. I grabbed my sword, Invictus, and dashed out of the camp. Rain pelted me, and wind blasted my face. As I ran through the forest, branches smacked my face, and brambles tore at my clothes.

My dragon was dying.

At one point in time, I tripped over a log, and went head first into the ground. I instinctively threw out my hands, snapping my middle finger against a tree root. Jumping up, I continued to run at full tilt.

After what seemed to be hours, I exited the thick trees, and entered a small field. A sudden De-ja-vou hit me. This was my dream. I saw two mud covered dragons laying at the edge of the landslide, both battered.

Ale'au was dying.

After only a seconds pause, I rushed over to my dragon, tears leaking from my eyes. It could not be possible. I feel to my knees beside my dragon, brushing mud from her face.

Her jaw was broken in at least two places, and a couple of her teeth hung loose. Desperately I searched for a pulse.

I found one. It was weak and slow, but signified life. I began uncovering her body, throwing rocks and debris as far away from her as I could. I very soon came to the large boulder that had caved in her chest. Blood pooled beneath it's massive size. I threw myself at it, desperate to get it moved. I used my sword as a lever, and soon had the massive rock moved.

As it rolled away, a smaller rock fell, pinning my arm under it. I heard the bone snap. My cry of pain echoed around the valley. Adrenaline fueled my system, enabling me to move the stone. As it rolled off, I saw Ale'au's chest rise slowly, then fall.

Placing my good hand on her side, I commanded (heal)! I spoke many words besides these, words that would heal her ribs and knit her skin together. Slowly, but surely she regained consciousness.

_Little….ounhhhhh._ her voice was soft, and hurt.

_Ale'au!_ I ran my hand down her jaw line, knowing that would be the next thing to heal. She shuddered slightly in pain, and let out a great rasping breath. It seemed to be her last. But then, just as I had given up hope, she sucked another one in.

L_ittle.. one… do…not…. mourn…. me._ And her eyes closed, and a last rasping breath exited her lungs. Her words where final.

**Ale'au was dead**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

ROLL OF THUNDER HEAR MY CRY.

The shock of that thought took almost a full five minuets to sink in. I could not breath or move-I did not want to. All I could feel was the intense pain of aloneness. When my head began to feel light, I forced my lungs to take a breath. Breath, I told myself. A life without Ale'au was not a life I wanted to live. I suddenly felt exhausted, most likely emotionally.

I fell to my knees, overwhelmed by my grief. I let a scream of pain to burst forth from my lips. It was a spine tingling, gut wrenching howl that reverberated off the mountainsides, throwing my voice back at me. I had never felt so pitiful. A failure, that's what I was. I had failed as a rider and as a friend. I let a second cry escape from my lips, and I felt tears running down my face. I lifted the edge of her wing, and snuggled as close to her still warm body as I could.

I awoke the next morning to find Ale'au's body stone cold. It had stopped raining, and her wing had kept me relatively dry, despite the tares and holes in it. I laid there for quite some time , one thought circling through my mind. Ale'au was dead. After perhaps five to ten minuets, I decided that I had to do something other than lay here. My broken arm screamed in protest as I pulled my way out from under Ale'au's wing.

As I stood, I spotted something gleaming white at my foot. It was one of my dragon's incisors. I gently plucked it from the mud, and cleaned it off with my shirt. She was dead. My heart ached with loneliness as thoughts rang through mind. I stood there for the better part of an hour, crying before I decided on a course of action. First things first, I had to heal my arm.

Digging through the rubble, I uncovered a relatively straight stick to use as a splint. I tore strips of cloth from my shirt, and tied it together. It wasn't perfect, but it would have to do. As I finished tying the last strip, I spotted a white body at the edge of the precipice surrounding the field I was in. It was Hyporean. I dashed over to him, only to find him as cold and stiff as Ale'au.

Digging deep inside of me, I found the well of energy that was my connection to magic, and dove into it. Using my left arm, I pointed at a spot in the center of the meadow, and commanded : "Move!(symud)" A 20 by 10 by 10 foot pit appeared at my feet. Again, using magic, I lifted Ale'au and gently set her in the grave. Hyporean was next. I laid them side by side, then twined their tails. As a last touch, I wrapped Ale'au in Hyporean's wing. If not for their wounds and dirty scales, they might only be sleeping.

"Cover!(cwmpsau)" Dirt begin flowing over their bodies. Tears again filled my eyes, as the last of Ale'au disappeared. Suddenly, I could take it no longer. I jumped into the grave, pushing the dirt away until I uncovered one of the she-dragon's back spikes.

Then and there I abandoned my self to my misery. My howls of anguish filled the mountain air, and the echoes threw it back at me. I felt lost to my pain. The world outside of my pain had ceased to exist. My chest wracked with sobs, and tears streamed from my eyes. The darkness was comforting, but I could still feel the sun's warmth on my back. I don't know how long I laid there, but I knew it was a long time.

Unexpectedly, I felt the suns warmth vanish. I opened my eyes, and glanced up to see a full grown electric blue she-dragon snarling at me. I cringed against the dirt as she invaded my mind. _Who are you? What are you doing here?_

I pushed myself as far away from the angered female dragon as I could, scared that I no longer had Ale'au to guard me. She roared, and I had to cover my ears from its deafening decibel level.

_Answer me!_ Demanded the blue dragon. I was lost for words, and could not respond. Just then, it hit me. This was the dragon from my dreams, the one who was chasing me. _The egg…. _ Just as she prepared to jump down onto me, and old, wizened voice interfered.

_Peace, Kalari. He has not harmed you. Can you not see that he is in pain?_ A massive bronze dragon peered over the edge of the grave, and Kalari backed up. _Come, young one. Tell me, what ails you?_

Shocked, I sat there in silence until I could muster my self, and slowly stand. My broken arm protested as I slowly deserted my post beside my dead dragon. I did not want to leave Ale'au, nor did I want to offend the kind he-dragon.

"The avalanche.. I was to slow, i-i-i-I couldn't save her." Tears ran from my eyes, making my vision blurry.

_Shh little one. This is not your fault._

"But I'm her rider! I am supposed to protect her! I should have been able to save her! I fell to my knees, and continued to weep. _Come, tell me your name. _ I was torn. I did not want to share my name incase Kalari would recognize me, nor did I want to offend the great dragon. After a minute, I replied "Echorider"

_Well met, Echorider. My name is Anasklusmos. _ His voice was kind and gentle, much unlike Kalari's. I felt a sting in the palm of my hand, and realized I was gripping Ale'au's incisor with a white-knuckle grip. I felt warm blood dripping off my hand.

_And what where you doing around here, Echorider? These mountains are a dangerous place. _ I sat back, and thought for a second. Did I really want to share my secrets with people, no, dragons, that I didn't know? After only a minuet of thinking, I decided.

_We were searching for our pasts. I cant remember where I got Ale'au's egg. This Is the last place I remember. I- _ Kalari pounced on me, knocking me flat against the ground.

**_You _**_where the one to steal my egg! I thought I recognized you! Now you will die! _Kalari's middle talon was placed precisely in the hollow of my throat. Her left talon had cut through my splint, cutting my riders mark in half.

_Kalari! Let him be! He does not remember._

_And you know this how? _ Inquired the angered she-dragon.

_Because I have searched his mind, I can, however, make him remember._

As soon as those words hit me, a rush of memories poured through my mind. I was quietly sneaking into a dark cave of medium portions. A much younger Kalari lay coiled up in the darkness. Using the stalagmites as cover, I snuck closer, listening to her breathing as she slept. As I crept closer, I sighted my goal. A single, cobalt blue egg. I slowly reached down between her leg and her tail, and gently grasped the egg. It was warm to the touch. My fingers scraped against the rocky nest as I lifted the egg up.

Clutching the egg to my chest, I turned and ran. That was my mistake. My foot struck a loose rock, which skittered across the floor, bouncing loudly. The electric blue female dragon's head snapped up, and its eyes focused on me. I turned and ran as the dragon roared a deafening roar, and began to chase me.

When I returned to myself, I was curled up in a ball, crying. "What have I done, what have I done?" Kalari's claw had cut my splint off, and sliced deep into the riders mark around my wrist. And I deserved it. I had stolen this dragon's only offspring. I was a kidnapper, a thief, someone not worthy of the rider's title. Slowly, the gathered dragons left, until only one remained.

It was an emerald green she-dragon, with an egg-swollen belly. She padded up to me, her belly swaying slightly. _ Hello, Echorider. My name is Evandi. It has occurred to me that you are in need of a place to stay. I think that my mate would have no problem allowing you to stay with us. _

Her words shocked me. That she would trust me, and egg-thief, was incredible. As if reading my thoughts she continued _I do not believe you are a bad person. Your dragon would not have hatched for you if you were. _ She pointed with her tail to a cave perhaps fifty feet up the mountain. _ You are welcome to stay with us. _ With that final statement, she launched into the air, and flew laboriously to her cave.

Her kindness surprised me, it was not something that I deserved. When I stood, I noticed that someone had pushed the rest of the dirt into the grave.

Ale'au was gone.

That thought weakened my knees, and for a moment it seemed that I would fall. The moment passed, though, and I tried to clear my mind. Loneliness filled my heart as I tried to come up with a plan. I needed to get the rest of my supplies from my camp. Despite this decision I did not want to leave Ale'au's grave. I only stood there for few more minuets, then started off in the direction of the woods. The trial I had covered so fast last night now seemed to take hours. I recognized places where I had fallen, and brambles that had torn my legs apart.

The woods were full of lively animals, which only increased my feelings of loneliness. I arrived in camp to find it exactly as I had left it. The tarp I strung up had kept all my belongings dry. Ale'au's and Hyporean's impressions still lay in the grass, bringing fresh tears to my eyes.

A flood of memories hit me as I began to pack everything into the now dragon-less saddlebags. I remembered long night sitting in front of the fire, waiting for the egg to hatch for me. The moment the riders mark appeared on my skin, accompanied by a blast of freezing energy. Ale'au's first flight as a tiny hatchling, her wings barely big enough to support her weight , and then later, our first flight together at six months old.

I collapsed on the ground, sobbing. The ache in my chest made it hard to breath, to act, to simply exist.

_She will always be in your heart, young one. _ I scrambled up, to fond Anasklusmos standing proud in the clearing. I had not even heard him land. _She will live on in your heart, and in your memories. It is okay to cry, but do not wallow in your pity. _ I nodded silently, wiping dry my tears. The saltiness stung my cheeks where branches and brambles had cut me the previous night.

_Evandi sent me to look for you; you've been gone almost two hours. I think_ mused Anasklusmos _that Evandi is feeling motherly before her time has come to be one. _ His slight smile made me smile myself. _ Come young one, I will fly you back. _ The male dragon lifted Ale'au's saddle, and then allowed me to scramble onto his back.

"I am honored." I murmured. Gripping with my knees, I held on. He looked back at me with one massive, bronze eye, then launched into the air. If he was at al hindered by the extra weight, It did not show. As we soared over the forest, I noticed storm clouds on the horizon. Lightning flickered inside the clouds, lighting them with a beautiful bluish-white light.

The flight back to the cave only took a few minuets, but it was long enough for me to relive every moment I had shared with Ale'au. Anasklusmos dropped me off at Evandi's cave, then left. Evandi rushed over to me, and examined me with one, green eyes, like a mother over her offspring. When she finished fussing over me, I picked up the saddle, bighting back a yell of pain. I followed Evandi into a side cave, were I almost dropped the saddle. As I rolled my shoulders, Evandi cast an eye over the small, stalagmite filled room.

_Is this suitable?_ Inquired Evandi. I nodded in agreement, then dropped my pack to the ground. I set out my bed roll, and dropped heavily onto it. Exhausted, I laid down, and waited for Evandi to leave. She did, and I closed my eyes. Moments later, I was asleep.

I took only a short nap, my dreams plagued by visions of my dragons. When I awoke, I decided that I needed to finish burying my dragons. Neither of them had a headstone yet. As I exited the cave, Evandi stopped by me on her way in.

_What are you up to?_

" I need to finish burying Ale'au and Hyporean."

_I understand. Do you want any help?_

" ….No, I must do this alone."

_ Of course._

I proceeded down the mountain, and began looking for boulders to shape into headstones. I wound to roughly the same size, and moved them with a simple spell.

"lunio garreg hon yn garreg fedd"(shape this rock into a gravestone). I shaped the rock into to pillars, each with a dragon wrapped around it. I then colored one blue, and one white. After setting each one at the top of the grave, I knelt down beside them.

A clap of thunder shook the clearing, and rain began to fall. The cold water stung my skin, which I found very pleasant. My befuddled brain craved more of this pain, so I whipped out my hunting knife, and placed it against my skin. My skin tingled at the could touch of the blade. Slowly, I pulled it across my wrist, watching as the blade bit into my skin.

Blood splashed over my fingers, and I felt a rush I had never before had fill me. I cut again.

And again.

And again. I cut until I could barely feel them anymore. I cut until I collapsed in a puddle of my blood, barely conscious. It smelled like metal.

It was my last thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

A friend in need

I could not explain the feeling of dread that perpetuated my being the day that Echorider left, in fact it only got worse. Aurora and Gwynnia tried many times to placate my fears, to no avail. They told me several times that they would be fine, but I found it hard to believe.

Almost a week after he left, I had a peculiar dream. I was asleep beside Aurora and Gwynnia. I saw two gravestones, the workmanship of which was exceedingly fine. A figure was huddled in-front of them, obviously crying, if the way he shook was to be correct. A puddle of blood lay beneath the figure, one that remained despite the rain. I could not help but to think it was my friend, Echorider.

The dream did not last long, but I found myself waking to a glorious sun rise. It did not reflect my mood. Gwynnia was sitting at the cave's mouth, beside her mate, Longfang. Deciding that I did not want to get up yet, I snuggled closer to Aurora. She had other ideas. Moments later, she surged to her feet, sending me flying across the floor. I glared at her until she smiled a toothy smile, and I burst out laughing. I got up and punched her lightly on the shoulder. She stopped laughing, and growled menacingly. I faltered, then laughed again as she pushed me with her snout.

And thus went the most of the morning. Aurora and I wrestled out in the field until sweat dripped from my brow. As we played, Gwynnia and Longfang watched over us with a parents gaze.

Deciding that it was time to eat, I retrieved a couple apples and some eggs from an ingenious little box I had carved in the rock. The rectangle was perhaps 4'x2'x3', and was covered by a woven grass rug. Kept cool by magic, I stored many foods here. Aurora came up with the name refrigerator. Using magic, I started a fire, and fetched my cast iron frying pan form the cave. I cooked my eggs all mixed up with cheese and fresh bell peppers. Within minuets, I had an omelet, of sorts.

As I used a fork to take the fist bite, Aurora stuck her head over me should, as if to grab my food.

_ This is not for you! _ I said playfully, pushing her muzzle away. I took a bite, and savored the rich flavors there. Murmuring contentedly, I took a second bite.

_It's not good is it? _Inquired Gwynnia from where she sat, at the cave's mouth.

_No, its not good at all. _ I replied sarcastically.

_I didn't think so. _ She said. I finished the omelet, and sat back happily.

_Are you happy, Corlean? _

_Corlean, you haven't called me that in a long time. What is wrong?_

_I'm worried-_

_See, I knew-_

_-For you. _I was stunned. Rarely was I a cause for more-than-normally worry for my partners-of-the-mind.

_You worry yourself with trivial things._

_Echorider's health is not trivial! _ I was shocked that she would even suggest such a thing.

_ Echorider's health is not trivial, no. IT is your worrying that is trivial. You continue to worry when there is naught to worry about. Ale'au will allow nothing to befall her rider. I've told you this, Ale'au has told you this god knows how many times._

_What if Ale'au gets hurt?_

_Then Echorider will take good care of her. Quit worrying, before I give you something to worry about. _She smacked me upside the head with her tail, then chased me out into the field, where we played for hours.

I managed to forget about my friend for a little while


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Echorider

When you hand out death, it will eventually come back to you.

That night I dreamt for the first time since Ale'au's death. She was standing over me, berating me. Her words where kind, and her actions gentle. Using the tip of her tail, she slowly turned my arm over. When she saw the angry red marks there upon, she said, _Little one, what have you done? _ As soon as those words touched me, I began crying. I thrashed and convulsed, until pain lanced through my back.

Suddenly, I felt warm scale sat my side. I crowded up against them, needing their affirmation of life. "I'm so sorry Ale'au!"

_Shh, young one._ I snuggled up against the scales where I fell back into a deep sleep.

I was warm and dry when I awoke. I could distinguish the whooshing of a large set of lungs very close to me. I could also hear the distinct snapping crackle of a fire ,and feel its heat on my face. Upon trying to move my arms, they both exploded into pain. It was then that I remembered.

I had cut my arms to the point of passing out from blood loss, and yet, I wanted more. My first thought was to curl into a ball, but I stopped when I felt the dried scabs on my arms crack. Focusing my energy, I forced open an eye, to see a ceiling covered in stalactites. I felt deplorable. On top of the pain of loosing my dragon, was a self-loathing I had never before known.

Deciding that I wanted to know where I was, and who was around, I levered myself up on one arm. The moment I sat up, something blue smashed me against the wall. I found my self face to face with an angered blue dragon.

_What, _ she growled, _ is your problem? _ Pinned to the wall by a taloned paw, I had not choice but to answer her. Behind Kalari stood Evandi, looking concerned.

_ I may not like you , but that does not mean you can run off and try to commit suicide! Would Ale'au want that? I may not have not known her, but I doubt my daughter was one to let her rider degrade himself like this. Im sure she wouldn't want you to waste your life._

"How would you know that?!" I demanded.

_ I have searched your memories. _ That shut me up instantly: I'm not sure if it was embarrassment, or loathing. With one last, threatening growl, she let me down, and left. I stood there rather shakily for some time, before collapsing on the ground. After several minuets of trying to gather my thoughts, I turned my attention to the fire. I found comfort in it's lively snapping form. My head was light, and I felt ravenous.

I didn't stay there long before moving my bedroll close to the fire. Evandi took and uncertain step fore ward, then stopped as I lay down. The fire's heat reminded me of lying beside my dragon, Ale'au. Evandi must have made a decision, for she came and laid down opposite me. I watched the fire dance in her eyes, as she laid her head down on her front paws.

From across the fire she said. _I was worried for you. You where out for three days._ I nodded silently, shocked.

_I want… I want you to know that I know what you're going through. I want to know that I can trust you, so I'm giving you a chance._ _When I was but a hatchling , I watched my parents get tortured and skinned by poachers. I sat by their side as they bled out. It was the most horrible thing I can remember. I will never forget such a feeling of loss as that. _

I was shocked. Here was someone that knew my pain, and was willing to give me a chance. She knew my past, yet was not scared of me. My surprise only lasted a few minuets before I returned to my grief. I had company, yet had never been so alone.I swallowed, and felt the bruised spot that was my heart. I wasn't sure I would ever feel happy again, not when all I could think of was the emptiness inside_. _ I stared up a the ceiling, eyeing the crack that allowed smoke to escape.

Slowly, I said, "I didn't think. I didn't know you cared about me. I was only thinking about myself." I said it simply and without emotion.

_It is okay to feel this way. I am not sure why, but I find myself attached to you. Perhaps it is your situation. _ I let that roll over me, thinking that perhaps I wasn't unlucky as I thought I was.

I still had Corlean shut'urgal, and his thunder of dragons. I needed to contact him, but was to tired to care. Jus then I heard the sharp clicks of talons against stone. I expected Kalari, but was instead met by a beautiful burgundy male. This, I mused, must be Az'carn. He stood there, proud and regal, observing me. Kalari surged to her feet, and rushed over to her mate. She nuzzled him affectionately, then said_ this is Echorider._

I stood and bowed to the male, showing his dominance. It was, after all, his cave.

_ You need not bow to me, young rider. I understand your situation. You are allowed to stay as long as you want, or forever if need be. _ I thanked him, and returned to my bed roll. It was only moments later that I realized something.

I rushed out of the room to find Evandi circled around a nest. In side the nest was a clutch of three eggs: A dusky orange, Dark forest green, and rich purple. As I watched, Evandi leaned down and breathed a gentle flame on the eggs, causing them to glow. I saw the green one twitch. They where beautiful. They glistened and gleamed, reflecting the flames on their silky smooth surface. I felt drawn to them, as if they would solve my hurt. As If sensing my hurt, Evandi looked at me and pronounced: _Come, young one, you may hold one._

_"_ You …You trust me?" I was shocked, but took a hesitant step forewords.

_Good people make mistakes, yes I trust you. _ After another hesitant moment, I bent down and lifted the green egg. I cradled it close to my chest, feeling it's heat against my skin. I held it with a grip that could shatter stone, yet the egg was unharmed. Closing my eyes, I let unbidden memories flood over me.

The agony of sitting in font of a fire for weeks on end waiting, hoping that the egg would hatch for me. The long nights, every hope that the egg was hatching when it twitched or moved. The night she hatched-

_Echorider!_

The name cut through my reverie like a hot knife through butter. I jolted, and almost dropped the egg. I twisted to see Az'carn standing at the caves entrance, looking at me. _Anasklusmos requires your assistance. I will carry you to him, bring your sword. _ Carefully, I set down Evandi's child, thanking Evandi, and dashed to my room, to retrieve Invictus. I dashed back out, and jumped onto Az'carn's back. I had never ridden any dragon besides Ale'au and Hyporean, so I only hesitated for a second. After checking to see that I was ready, Az'carn launched to the air, and made an immediate right bank. The trees and valleys sped by, and a column of smoke became visible after only a couple of minuets. The male dragon angled towards the clearing, flaring his wings so as to slow down. He touched down gently, and allowed me to get off. Anasklusmos was standing in front of two orange clad soldiers. They each wore grieves, bracers, and chain mail. Three other similarly dressed men lay in grotesque positions around the clearing.

I dismounted, and strode over, Invictus flashing dangerously.

" Who are these men, Anasklusmos?"

_These men are murderers, they are poachers, they are dragon slayers._ My eyes hardened as I glared at the blue eyed soldier in front of me.

_And,_ continued the wizened dragon _they are responsible for the death of your dragon._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A dead omen

Elian shut'urgal

Two days had passed since I dreamed of my friend, and I had managed to forget about most of my worries. I was watching the sunrise with Aurora, when a distant call rent the air. I shaded my eyes, looking for its source. I found it seconds later. A man was running full pelt towards me, his arm raised.

"Rider!" he called when he came closer. I recognized him as Serson, an honest, good man from the village not far from here. He arrived not much after that, sweaty and out of breath. He bent over, breathing heavy for quite some time. I handed him my water skin, which he drank in two gulps.

"Rider Corlean, we are in need of your assistance!"

"What is it?" I replied kindly.

"There is a dead dragon just outside of town, and-" I w as already scrambling to get on Aurora's back. I reached down to Serson, and offered him a ride with me. He backed up saying "n-n-n-not me! I am not worthy of such an honor!"

" Come now, I need someone to guide me." With that statement, Serson allowed me to pull him up. I instructed him on how to grip with his knees, then had Aurora launch into the air. We were only in the air for seconds when I spotted the beast in question. Aurora landed not far away, out side the ring of people examining the dead dragon.

What I saw tore my heart to pieces. The dragon couldn't have been more than a month or two old. It had been de-winged, skinned and all of its teeth claws and spikes removed. What remained was barely recognizable as the dragon it had once been.

_A hatchling_ breathed Aurora. The ground around the poor creature was soaked in blood. My boots squelched as I made a circumnavigation of the scene, looking for tracks. They started only feet away from the dead hatchling. The telltale furrows of a horse drawn cart lead away into the distance. The only concerning this was that instead of hoof-prints, I saw claw marks.

A second man from the village approached, named Dawers.

"What does this mean, rider?"

_It means, _replied Aurora _ that we will track down and bring these people to justice. _ The anger in her voice did not surprise me in the least, for I shared in it. Climbing back onto Aurora, I called down to Dawers.

"Burry the dragon."

"Of course, rider." He replied, bowing.

I stopped back at the cave, and told Gwynnia and Longfang what had happened. I saddled Aurora, and climbed into it. We followed the tracks from the air for several hours, until they disappeared. Aurora back flapped, and landed. I dismounted, and scanned for the tracks on the ground.

They vanished seventy feet behind us.

_I smell strong magic._ Commented Gwynnia, tasting the air with her pink forked tongue.

"So they want to play games." I murmured.

I excelled at games.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Echorider

Tales given

The two men lay slumped over against the wall of my cave room, still unconscious. It had only taken seconds for me to whip the flat side of Invictus against their heads, rendering them so. I trussed them up, and with Anasklusmos' help, transported them back to Az'carn and Evandi's cave.

I pulled out my whetstone, and began to sharpen Invictus' edges. Using magic, I amplified the sound. It echoed around the cave, and I saw Az'carn standing in the shadows.

_Here for the show. Please continue._

Nodding my head, I continued to hone the edge on my sword. Next, I emptied an entire bucket of icy mountain water over them. Both men awoke spluttering. The man in what appeared to be a captain's uniform cursed loudly several times. However, when he saw me, he shut up instantly. He did, however, continue to stare at me balefully. Setting down Invictus gently, I drew my hunting knife. After admiring the play of light over it, I tossed it in the air. It spun handle over blade, and hung in the air for a second, then fell handle first in my palm.

With a quick flick of my wrist, I sent the knife flying towards the two bound men. It severed the ropes between then, and clattered to the ground. Both men jumped up, and raised their fists protectively.

"If you wish to fight me, I will gladly send you to the void." I said simply. Both men glanced at each other, but kept up their stances. As I lifted Invictus, the captain picked up my knife, and threw it at me. I dogged it easily, and kicked a sword over to him. He slowly bent to pick it up, and then fell into a sloppy excuse for a ready position.

I charged at him, Invictus gleaming brightly. The captain raised his blade to block my attack, and sparks flew. I reposed, and attacked again. He barely managed to block this swing. Rage fueled my movements, and I growled out " Who do you think you are?" With a twist, I sent his sword clattering to the floor.

The captain raised his hands, but his eyes betrayed him. I spun around, and beheaded the other soldier as he tried to stab me in the back. I turned back to the captain, and rested Invictus' tip on the hollow of his throat. His eyes widened in fear, and I smiled evilly.

"Good, you'll tell me what I want to know."

" I'll tell you whatever you want to know, please don't kill me!"

I lowered Invictus, and then swept his feet out from under him. He fell heavily to the floor, and lay there, obviously afraid of me. I kicked him viciously in the side, and demanded: "tell me, why did you kill my dragon?" I kicked him a second time. His breath huffed out, and he lay still, winded. My voice was deadly clam. As I repeated "Tell. Me. Now."

"Orders," he gasped "the king-"

"The king what?!"

"He wanted her hide for armor, he ordered me to find a blue dragon. His maje-"

"Shut up!" I screamed. I began pacing, glaring at the captain every time I passed him. I did this perhaps five times before I stopped in front of my prisoner. I bent down and lifted him by his throat. Cursing, I threw him across the room. He was crying now.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Sorry doesn't fucking cut it! You slew my dragon!" I kicked him several more times, then drew my hunting knife, which I had picked up during my pacing. I placed it at his throat.

_Echorider! _ Az'carn had stepped further into the cave. _That is enough! _ I stopped mid-blow, and turned away disgusted. The mans scrambled back to his feet, and backed away from me. "Go." I said tiredly. " Tell your king that Echorider Is coming."

I slid to the ground, and began crying. Az'carn hesitantly approached me, and asked _ Are you well, Echorider? _

I shook my head, then closed my eyes. Fresh tears continued to spill out from under them, and I tried to wipe them away. I just wanted to die. Life held no meaning for me anymore. With out my dragon, I felt alone, half of what I should be. I began to cry harder. Az'carn wrapped a wing around me, and I snuggled under it. I had no reason to live.


	9. Chapter 9

Paste your document here...

Chapter 8

Echorider

Tales given

The two men lay slumped over against the wall of my cave room, still unconscious. It had only taken seconds for me to whip the flat side of Invictus against their heads, rendering them so. I trussed them up, and with Anasklusmos' help, transported them back to Az'carn and Evandi's cave.

I pulled out my whetstone, and began to sharpen Invictus' edges. Using magic, I amplified the sound. It echoed around the cave, and I saw Az'carn standing in the shadows.

_Here for the show. Please continue._

Nodding my head, I continued to hone the edge on my sword. Next, I emptied an entire bucket of icy mountain water over them. Both men awoke spluttering. The man in what appeared to be a captain's uniform cursed loudly several times. However, when he saw me, he shut up instantly. He did, however, continue to stare at me balefully. Setting down Invictus gently, I drew my hunting knife. After admiring the play of light over it, I tossed it in the air. It spun handle over blade, and hung in the air for a second, then fell handle first in my palm.

With a quick flick of my wrist, I sent the knife flying towards the two bound men. It severed the ropes between then, and clattered to the ground. Both men jumped up, and raised their fists protectively.

"If you wish to fight me, I will gladly send you to the void." I said simply. Both men glanced at each other, but kept up their stances. As I lifted Invictus, the captain picked up my knife, and threw it at me. I dogged it easily, and kicked a sword over to him. He slowly bent to pick it up, and then fell into a sloppy excuse for a ready position.

I charged at him, Invictus gleaming brightly. The captain raised his blade to block my attack, and sparks flew. I reposed, and attacked again. He barely managed to block this swing. Rage fueled my movements, and I growled out " Who do you think you are?" With a twist, I sent his sword clattering to the floor.

The captain raised his hands, but his eyes betrayed him. I spun around, and beheaded the other soldier as he tried to stab me in the back. I turned back to the captain, and rested Invictus' tip on the hollow of his throat. His eyes widened in fear, and I smiled evilly.

"Good, you'll tell me what I want to know."

" I'll tell you whatever you want to know, please don't kill me!"

I lowered Invictus, and then swept his feet out from under him. He fell heavily to the floor, and lay there, obviously afraid of me. I kicked him viciously in the side, and demanded: "tell me, why did you kill my dragon?" I kicked him a second time. His breath huffed out, and he lay still, winded. My voice was deadly clam. As I repeated "Tell. Me. Now."

"Orders," he gasped "the king-"

"The king what?!"

"He wanted her hide for armor, he ordered me to find a blue dragon. His maje-"

"Shut up!" I screamed. I began pacing, glaring at the captain every time I passed him. I did this perhaps five times before I stopped in front of my prisoner. I bent down and lifted him by his throat. Cursing, I threw him across the room. He was crying now.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Sorry doesn't fucking cut it! You slew my dragon!" I kicked him several more times, then drew my hunting knife, which I had picked up during my pacing. I placed it at his throat.

_Echorider! _Az'carn had stepped further into the cave. _That is enough! _I stopped mid-blow, and turned away disgusted. The man scrambled back to his feet, and backed away from me. "Go." I said tiredly. " Tell your king that Echorider Is coming."

I slid to the ground, and began crying. Az'carn hesitantly approached me, and asked _Are you well, Echorider?_

I shook my head, then closed my eyes. Fresh tears continued to spill out from under them, and I tried to wipe them away. I just wanted to die. Life held no meaning for me anymore. With out my dragon, I felt alone, half of what I should be. I began to cry harder. Az'carn wrapped a wing around me, and I snuggled under it. I had no reason to live.

"…" I couldn't answer, I didn't know. Just as I was about to respond, a excited call from the front cave rang out.

_Az'carn!_ It was Evandi, and she sounded scared. Az'carn ran out of the room at full speed, and I rushed out behind him. Evandi was standing over her clkutch of eggs, intently staring at the emerald green one. She tracked the rocking movements of the egg with her eyes, the tip of her tail twitching lightly. Then very slowly she beckoned me forward, and motioned that I should take the egg.

I stood there perplexed, not understanding what I was supposed to be doing.

_We have decided,_ began Evandi _ That the egg and the hatchling inside of it is yours. _ I stopped dead in my tracks, completely taken aback . My heart jumped for a moment, but I pushed it down. Surely I hadn't just heard what I'd thought I did. Az'carn gently nudged me foreword, as I hesitantly bent to lift the small egg. It was now that I realized that this egg was lighter and more….. slim that the other two. I clutched it tight to my chest, and felt its warmth and promise of new life. Evandi came to stand beside her mate and looked over my shoulder as I clutched the egg to my chest.

Evandi laid down by her nest, and invited me to sleep beside her and Az'carn. For the first time, I slept sound, with little to no dreams.


End file.
